La Chanson de Sano
by Asami Usami
Summary: Vous connaissez la chanson de Gaston? Vous savez, le macho de la Belle et la Bête? Eh bien nous vous proposons une remix de cette chanson, interprétée par les membres du Shinsengumi, en l'honneur de leur cher lancier adoré : Harada Sanosuke. Pas de yaoi, pas de couples, juste les membres qui rendent à la fois hommage à ce valeureux guerrier, tout en le descendant par moment. ;p


_**La chanson de Sano.**_

* * *

_**Moi**__ : (voix d'Enoriel) Bien le bonjour!_

_**Black Blink**__ : Asami, commence pas à faire Enoriel._

_**Moi**__ : Désolé Black. Bref, chères lectrices, chers éventuels lecteurs, je vous salue! Voici une nouvelle publication mais cette fois-ci, plutôt qu'une fiction, je vous propose une Song Fic', co-écrite avec une amie, Black Blink._

_**BB**__ : (voix de l'Elfe) Bonjour, bonjour!_

_**Moi**__ : Et toi, commence pas à faire l'Elfe de Naheulbeuk. _

_**BB**__ : Sumimasen. o^^o_

_**Moi**__ : Je te pardonne. Bref, cette SF est née du brillant esprit inventif de Black Blink. Vous connaissez tous la chanson de Gaston, dans La Belle et la Bête? Et bien nous l'avons remanié à notre sauce, pour donner... *roulement de tambour*_

_**BB**__ : La Chanson de Sano!_

_**Moi**__ : Cette joyeuse et entraînante chanson du mec le plus macho du dessin animé, est chanté par Heisuke pour les paroles du Fou et les choeurs sont chantés par Hijikata, Souji, Saitou (oui, oui, on a réussi à le faire chanter), Kondou et Shinpachi (qui a quand même trouvé le moyen de se plaindre en plein pendant la chanson. ) et par Sano, forcément, c'est sa chanson, où il chante les paroles de Gaston._

_**BB**__ : Vous noterez aussi les diverses absurdités sorties par les membres du Shinsengumi afin de plomber leur cher lancier aux beaux cheveux rouges._

_**Moi**__ : Aaaaaaa! Ses cheveux ... *w* Hum! Bref, vous retrouverez les commentaires des chanteurs samourais à la fin. Merci de votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! =)_

_**BB**__ : Merci d'avance ! =D_

_**Moi**__ : Je précise, les personnages ne sont pas à nous. Malheureusement ... j'aurais bien voulu Sano pour moi ... u_u_

* * *

**Heisuke** : J'aime pas quand t'as l'air malheureux Sano.

Et complètement raplaplat !

Tout l'monde voudrait être dans ta peau Sano,

Même quand c'est pas la grande jooooie !

_*Hijikata frrrrrooonce les sourcils*_

De tout le dojo, c'est toi le foufou!

C'est toi l'préféré de la bande!

Toutes les femmes devant toi sont à g'noux,

Et c'est pas difficiiiiile à compreeeeeeendre !

**Tous** : Leeee pluuuuuus beau, c'est Sano

L'plus costaud, c'est Sano

**Heisuke** : Et personne n'a un cou de taureau comme Sano.

Un lancier qu'a du chien et des manières.

Et du chic et de la prestaaannnce.

Demandez à Kondou, Shin' ou Sôjiii,

Ils vous diront tout d'suite sincèrement c'qu'ils en peeeeeensent !

**Tous** : Leeeee pluuuuus chouette, c'est Sano

La vedette, c'est Sano

**Heisuke** : Et personne n'a comme lui de beaux muscles aux abdos !

**Shinpachi** : ET MOI ! D':

**Sano** : J'ai un corps d'Apollon du plooomb daaaaans la têeeeyteuh !

**Tous** : Ah quel héros ce Sanooo !

Hip hip hourra, hourra hip hip !

**Heisuke** : Sano sept sur sept, tout le reste vaut tripeeeette !

**Tous** : Leeeee plus beau, c'est Sano,

Le plus fort, c'est Sano,

Quand il monte sur un ring, personne mord comme Sano !

**Moi et BB** : C'qu'il est grand, c' qu'il est beau et bien bâtiiiii !

**Sano** : Ça c'est pas des biceps en papieeer !

**Heisuke** : Il n'est pas rabougri, ni rikikiii,

**Hijikata **: Et mon canard laqué fait ma célébritééééé ! (1)

**Sano** : \./ Mais c'est maaa chanson !

**Tous** : Leeeee pluuus fort c'est Sano,

L'plus costaud c'est Sano,

**Heisuke** : Au concours de sauté personne saute comme Sano !

**Sano** : Je suis vraiment très doué en péééénetration !

**Tous **: Ah quel blaireau ce Sano !

**Sano** : VOS GUEULES !

_*ricanements des autres*_

**Sano** : Quand j'étais petit j'me suis fait Seppuku,

Pour être fort pour me sentir balèze !

Et maintenant que j'suis grand, j'ai une grosse cicatrice.

**Tous **: C'est pour ça que t'es l'roi des d'meeeeurééés !

**Sano** : Mais vos gueules, merde !

**Tous** : Persoooooonne cible comme Sano,

Personne vise comme Sano,

**Heisuke** : Et personne n'a les tongs, ni le style de Sano !

**Sano** : J'collectionne le sake j'en ai pleeein le Dojo !

**Tous** : Ah quel HérooooOOOOOOS ! SaaaanoooooOOOOOO !

* * *

(1) Pour comprendre le canard laqué, reportez-vous à l'OAV 4, celui de Heisuke. Vous comprendrez, après avoir vu cet admirable morceau de canard aterrir sur le front d'Hijikata, d'ou vient la connerie sur le canard laqué! xD

* * *

**Moi** : Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut!

**Black Blink** : On a vraiment était inspiré sur ce coup là!

**Sano** : Hé hé, j'avoue que certains passages sont bien pensés.

**Shinpachi** : Mais pourquoi toutes les femmes craquent pour lui?! U_U

**Moi** : Mais non Shinpachi. Tu te fais des idées.

**Shinpachi** : Tu parles, depuis tout à l'heure tu baves sur lui... -"

**Moi** : Shit. Démasquée. Ben que veux-tu? J'aime les beaux gosse aux cheveux rouges! ;D

**Kondou** : J'avoue que la chanson correspond bien au personnages. ^^

**Hijikata** : C'est quoi encore cette histoire de canard laqué?! è_é

**BB** : Ben, c'est le moment où Heisuke t'as malencontreusement envoyé une tranche de canard en plein front ! XD

**Heisuke** : Mais pourquoi vous lui rappelez cette histoire?! U.U

**BB** : Parce que c'était tellement drôle! XD

**Heisuke** : Ca dépend pour qui ... =_=

**Sôji** : J'ai une question. C'est pas Chizuru-chan qui devait chanter le passage où c'est vous qui avez prit la parole?

_*Regard entre les deux auteurs qui dissimulent cordes et baillons dans leur dos*_

**Moi** : Heeeuuuu ... comment dire? Elle est malade!

**Hijikata** : Vraiment?

**BB** : Oui! Elle avait beaucoup de fièvre et n'a pas put venir.

**Hijikata** : Je vois.

**Shinpachi** : D'abord, c'est moi qui ais les plus beaux abdos ...

**BB** : Certes, mais bon, Sano aussi.

**Sano** : Désolé Shinpachi. Une prochaine fois.

**Heisuke** : Pour des vieux, c'est vrai que vous êtes bien foutus ... AÏEUH !

**Sano** : Heisuke! D'où tu me traites de vieux?!

**Heisuke** : Te plains pas Sano-san. Shinpat-san c'est carrément un fossile lui !

**Shinpachi** : De quoi?! _*frappe à nouveaux Heisuke*_

**Sano** : Ah au fait. D'où je suis un blaireau?! Oo

**Shinpachi** : Arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge et on en reparlera... -"

**Moi** : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Shinpachi...

**Sano** : Oooh ... Tu es jalouse Asami? C'est trop chou ^^

**Moi** : *rougit* Mais ... mais non pas du tout ! .

**Sano** : Hé hé. Allé, viens Shinpachi, pour me faire pardonner, je te paye à boire.

**Shinpachi** : Humph ... Ok, j'te suis.

**Les auteurs** : Sanoooo ? On peut venir nous aussi?

**Sano** : Oui. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit! _*sourire Colgate n° 2576*_

**Les auteurs** : Youpi ! Chers lecteurs, lectrices, nous vous abandonnons ici.

**BB** : Sur ce, mata Kondou ! (jeu de mot pourri avec "mata kondo" = "a une prochaine fois" et "mata Kondou" = "a plutard Kondou-san")

**Moi** : Merci d'avoir lu ! Et pour finir, une petite review pour encourager les jeunes artistes? ;D

**Les auteurs** : Merciiiiiiii ! :D


End file.
